The Chase II
by ValentineNights
Summary: A much longer sequel to "The Chase". Jareth and Sarah are NOT a staid, married couple. "After all, who could deny a King? Especially one as such as Jareth?" *Hint: I love reviews*


A/N: Yeah, I know I said it was a one-shot, but oh well Enjoy.

_Chirrup. Cheep cheep. Chirrup. _

Emerald green eyes blinked once, twice, and finally widened in a somewhat awake, if sleepy gaze. She stretched and her eyes tracked the movements her arms and legs made as she limbered her body back into usefulness for another day. Her movements were slick on the red wine satin sheets as she twisted sinuously in her equally slick black nightdress. The usual chorus of yawns and moans followed as they did every morning, muffled into her down pillow so she would not wake her soul's companion beside her.

Noticing a distinct lack of strong arms around her waist made Sarah roll over and look at the object of her faint distress. The sheets were mussed on his side of the bed, the indent from his beautiful body still present and heat and magic lingered from where he had slept seemingly only a short while ago. Surprised she had not noticed her husband's departure from their immense bed, Sarah warily got up, picking a plush red-lined black robe up from its resting place on a nearby chair and swirling it around to rest on her shoulders. She gingerly tiptoed on the cold stone floor until she had reached the thick rug by the fireplace. She dug her toes into its lingering warmth left by the fire only recently dead. She breathed in the smell of the burnt wood, dark musk uniquely Jareth's, her own lingering perfume, and the morning air coming in from the open balcony windows to her special bay window she had made Jareth shape for her when his room had become her own as well. She loved mornings.

Sarah noticed the folded piece of parchment paper on the nearby mahogany table top after she had rekindled the fire with her sleepy magic, just as sluggish as she was but warming up all the same. She picked up the thick paper and unfolded it, recognizing Jareth's personal stationary before she saw his swirling, elegant handwriting. It said simply,

Follow the music. Find me.

J

_How utterly and completely cryptic of you, my love. _She set down the paper, all confusion lost as realization dawned on her. It was very much like Jareth to set up little riddles and games for her once in a while. As if their still relatively modest status of newlyweds, by immortal terms, needed any revamping in the romance department. The King and Queen of the Underground loved long and late into the nights and very often in the days as well. After all, who could deny a King? Especially one as desirable as Jareth?

Not knowing what to prepare herself for, Sarah didn't even try. She wandered over to her vast armoire, throwing the doors open, knowing her apparel was already picked out for her. Jareth probably had this little escapade planned for a while now. He would have her outfit, the situation, the scene picked out for her and Sarah's only job was to follow the clues he left her until she found him. And then all manner of lovely things followed.

The clothing she found before did not surprise her in the least. It was one of her favorite outfits, one Jareth heartily approved of himself. He jokingly referred to it as the "easy access" dress. It was more a jacket than a dress, the long sleeves flaring at the elbows so her hands were free if needed and solidly encased along the upper part of her arms. The light blue bodice was attached together with three gold sashes in the front, easily tied and untied. The remainder of the "dress" fell to her knees divided in the front so her toned stomach showed. Much to Jareth's fascination and delight, this dress also showed off her belly piercing; he often made a point of including a new piece of jewelry with each outfit if the occasion called. Today he had included a small music note on a silver ring with a blue stone set on the other end.

Sarah let the soft robe fall to the ground and stepped out of it as she snatched the clothing. She put on the dress, the ring, and the matching low slung pants stitched with gold embroidery and tied with loose gold strings that also allowed for easy attachment and disattachment. Included was a pair of small blue slippers that remained on her feet surprisingly well so matter what rigorous activity she put them through. The joys of enchanted clothing.

She stood before her mirror, her entire reflection mimicking her every movement and even throwing back a wink or two, as if she knew what was going to happen and her true self did not. Sarah was ever so perplexed as to why her reflection was so saucy and flirtatious, an almost opposite of the real Sarah. Jareth waved it off and often laughed uproariously when Sarah would attempt to make her mirror self behave and failed miserably. She had yet to master her true self form but she was young yet. She had not been in the Underground long enough to awaken all her latent powers Jareth sensed in her all those years ago when she ran his Labyrinth.

But that was then. Now she was in search of her mischievous and roguish husband who was bent on seducing her again. Not that she was complaining. Not at all. She lived for Jareth every day, she breathed him, his soul's name at her lips, and her heart singing at the sight of him. She would stand on live coals for a day for love of him, but thankfully, Jareth would not require that of her.

Sarah's pendant shone lightly from between the cleft of her breasts in the morning sun barely peeking in through the dark, filmy curtains. It was an exact copy of Jareth's, only slightly smaller and silver in color. It demonstrated and confirmed her sovereignty, second only to Jareth, completely untouchable and to be obeyed. The goblins found a softer ruler in the King's bride but still not a force to trifle with. Her awakening powers had often sent goblins scattering and fleeing from the throne as Sarah's temper flared in frustration.

After a few brush strokes through her long chocolate brown hair, she was image complete, picture perfect. She silently approved as her image winked back her again. She no longer needed make up, her dormant powers had given her a more natural beauty that lasted and one Jareth loved more than the products Sarah put on herself. Her cheeks were always tinted a light pink while the rest of her skin remained a pale ivory. These tints always exploded when she exerted any kind of energy, either in frustration at her magic or in the arms of her beloved. Her lips were also a pink; shiny and parted to reveal her almost unnaturally white teeth. It was almost as if her powers had taken what was there in her and then made her _more_.

She whirled, setting her dress jacket flying in a blue-gold circle around her, crackling in the air with her yet fully untapped magic. She walked with a newfound grace to her balcony overlooking the kingdom she ruled with the one she loved. Closing her eyes, she whispered knowing she would be heard.

"I am ready."

At once a floating melody arose from below and yet around her. It was high and clear and wrapped around her like all of his music did. She loved his music. When he sang for her, played any instrument for her, she marveled at his talent and he often brought tears to her eyes at the sweetness and pureness of his melodies.

This time it sounded like a melody he had recently written for her, she reflected as she took the stairs two at a time down, down from their bedchamber into the private gardens. A few nights previously Jareth was playing on his harp when he had looked up from his hands and saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

'You liked it then?' He had said with a small smile she loved so well.

'It was beautiful. What is the story behind it?'

'I wrote it for the equally beautiful woman who stole my heart and my kingdom when she was only a slip of a girl.' His side smile teased her as well as his mismatched eyes, dancing with mirth and pride that he had once again made his wife weep. Never out of sadness.

The next moment she had thrown herself at him and all was forgotten when her lips touched his.

She made it out to the sprawling gardens the instant her flashback ended. The lilting music was stronger, louder here, but not quite close enough. It still pulled at her, from the very center of her being until it seemed her feet were following her heart. It was always and only his music that called her this way. Even his magic seemed not to call to her like his music could.

Through the maze of hedges and flower paths she flew, darting between the many different forms of plant life, careful to not step on any of the precious flora. She and Jareth both treasured the gardens equally; they were a treasured retreat and pleasure when they wished to be by themselves.

_So this is why he wanted this dress. Aside from the obvious. Very, very easy to run in. Run to him. _

Of course he wanted her to run to him. Jareth was still Jareth after all. Vain and proud, when he wanted her, he got her. And Sarah never argued. Why argue with a truth?

It was closer now, so much closer. She left the gardens and was clearing a small hill when she topped the crest and stopped before a breathtaking view. Birds cavorting in the blue skies and a clear sparkling cerulean lake reflected back at her, shining in her face. It rippled in the now midmorning sun and the semi-circle of willows that framed an edge of the lake swayed in the very gentle breeze. Their sweeping branches touched and teased the ground as they rose and fell with the wind. It was a scene familiar and dear to her, but she still appreciated and stood in awe of it whenever she was presented with this scene of natural beauty.

The music was in those trees. He was there, she knew it. Hiding in those trees, waiting for her to come to him. And with the pulling at her heart string, she could not deny it even if she had wanted to. She sped down the hill, checking herself just in time to skid to a halt at the wall of tree leaves that stood between her and her other half. She did not dare pull back the vine-like branches. Not yet.

The music continued on, uninterrupted by her headlong flight down the hill. Her heart beat in a sharp staccato, her face flushed as the wind barely touched it, barely cooling her. Her senses were alive and tingling again, on fire with the nearness of Jareth she could sense with her searching power. She waited in silence but the music continued to play, content to keep on going even though she had arrived. Apparently there was still something she needed to do.

Absent minded, she swayed to the gentle melody, wondering over this new riddle her husband had given her. She was here now, she had followed the music, what more could be needed of her.

By accident she found the answer. Unconsciously she followed the tempo of the music. Gradually, without her noticing, the pace of the melody picked up until it was gently faster. She could no longer be contained by the soft rocking back and forth until her feet began to trace little patterns in the new green grass. Her hands beat in time softly against her sides as she moved, reaching up and twining her arms in the air as her hips took over and began to move on their own.

The music became more passionate and she began to dance in and out of the swinging branches as though they longed to dance with her and could only with the help of the gentle wind. They traced their delicate little leaves along her arms, sending shivers down her spine as if she were being caressed by unseen hands. She was twisting, lithe and supple, as she floated from one place to another, always following the music's heart.

It was a much more subdued dance but it was still as stirring and passionate to the silent viewer and instigator.

Her only warning was the sudden halt in the melody, not a natural end. Startled out of her reverie of dance, she gracefully turned to see the ever dark clad form of her husband bearing down on her with passion and intent in his multi-colored eyes. She was not frightened, Jareth very rarely had cause to instill that particular emotion in her anymore. In any case, he had a dark smirk on his sharp face as though he knew what the end result would be. Sarah knew as well and she was thrilled but…

She beamed at him, a bright gleam of unnatural white teeth, a challenge, before she was off. All of this had occurred in less than a second. It was often like this and now was just another match between the two lovers. Why not? She could have fun with this game as well, he already had his. She heard his equally dark chuckle to match his grin as he took up her challenge.

It was a much light hearted chase and in clear and sunny daylight but the hunter and prey and the goal remained the same.

In her magic she had grown stronger and faster, she could easily keep him at bay for a great length of time. She had not been chased and caught since that long ago night. And yet it seemed as though it were only last night.

She could feel the cool night air against her bare skin, the caressing voices urging her on, and the sight of the dark forest all around and over her. She was so young and untried then, a virgin in all ways, so free. She became lost in the sensation until she was brusquely startled to alertness by a hand brushing her hair. The warmth of the now rushing air through her agile clothing, the chirruping birds and wildlife, and the sunny morning all crashed down her. A new chase. An old pursuer. She did not dare look back, she had lost enough time in her dream.

Sarah sped on ahead again, determined to leave Jareth high and dry for a while yet. She heard the soft, indistinct oath behind her as she outpaced him; she was much, much faster now. Her magic had awoken when it had met his, it gave her a strength she never knew she had but had always been present. Now it aided her in this new flight, not a running from, but a running to an end she knew they would both enjoy and revel in.

They left the pristine, sparkling lake behind and raced on to parts of the Underground they had walked, some together, some alone, and some they both had never seen before. It all went by in a panting blur to the magical duo though, their focus was elsewhere. One on the path ahead of her and one on his beloved ahead of him. Their subjects were oblivious to the chase taking place but they would occasionally hear snatches of playful laughter but when they looked up from their work there would be nothing but the gentle wind and a hint that something may have passed by.

Sarah led Jareth on a very merry chase. Not fearing for herself this time, she allowed herself to be almost caught only to dance away from his seeking fingers and race on ahead. She intermittently stole glances to look back at him and she would see the frustration and passion in his eyes before she saw him blaze another smirk at her, unwavering in his pursuit of his object of craving. His looks set her on fire and it was all she could do to stay ahead of him and keep running rather than stopping and throwing herself into his arms. But this teasing and playing with him…she could not help herself! It was too enjoyable.

Unbeknownst to Sarah, she was steered in her path although it seemed as though she chose the direction her feet took. The hills and valleys they had run through gave way to a dense and dark forest, perforated only by small streams of late afternoon sunlight. But even that small amount of light was lost the farther the lovers raced.

_Oh, this is way too familiar. Darn it, he's up to something. Again!_

It was indeed the same forest she had first danced and ran in. She allowed one look back at Jareth and she knew by the intense gaze in his blue and brown eyes that she had been lured rather than chased here. His chest was heaving as hard as hers, not yet to his max yet but definitely getting there. Where was this going to end?

They were in the clearing one moment and out the next, all familiar settings lost as the flight and pursuit continued. She felt the familiar tug as he grasped at the edge of her dress, letting her know he was closer than before. Her explosive, young and untried magic was finally giving way to his older and much more experienced power. Sarah also felt his mind touch hers for a moment; an indication that he knew the end was near.

_Fine, but I decide how it ends this time._

Using the last of her endurance, she took a running leap up a log that had conveniently fallen against the side of a large tree with high branches. She jumped and grabbed one of the lower ones and swung herself up so Jareth couldn't grab one of her legs and jerk her back down. She criss-crossed her ankles around the branch, gripped with her small hands, and hung sloth-like down. The sound of pursuit had stopped, and still hanging, regaining her breath, she looked down. An upside down, panting view of Jareth made her giggle, making it harder to breathe but very much worth it. This was one move she knew he had not been expecting. There was no way he could jump and climb up after her.

He stood there contemplating his giggling, flushed wife, arms akimbo. So, she wanted to be difficult, eh? Jareth closed his eyes and appeared to be concentrating very hard. When he started to levitate oh so slowly, Sarah knew she was in trouble. She swung up until she was crouched on the branch and watched Jareth's slow ascent. When he was almost to her branch she shot out from her tree and grabbed a hold of another low branch on a different tree. By the acute shock that passed over his face, Sarah surmised he had not been expecting that particular move either.

Once she gained purchase on her new branch, Sarah had to hold on very tightly. She laughed and laughed til her sides ached and tears ran down her face. She had always enjoyed surprising her husband but this was almost too much. It proved that she still had somewhat of an upper hand in this chase just yet.

"Sarah."

Catching her breath, Sarah opened her eyes but was unexpected for the scene below her. Jareth was once again on the ground, feet firmly fixed. His shirt was open to waist now, probably loose from the run, his chest gleaming and shining from the exertion. His leggings sinfully hugged the lower part of his body and his calves were snugly fitted into shin high boots. Everything about him screamed his kingliness and pride, even after running in such an undignified manner. He looked amazing. But then she looked up at his face. All shock and frustration had fled. Instead, his eyes burned into hers, intense, banked passion lurked into those depths. It called to her soul and heart. It _smoldered._

"Oh."

Sarah lost her grip, her balance, her focus, everything. She tumbled to the earth, such a short and faraway plunge. He was there of course; they both knew that he would never let her fall. It was not a delicate landing or catch but she was in his arms and when she could breathe again, she looked up into his face and giggled again. He raised one regal brow, a question.

"You rogue! You had this all planned," Sarah said in an accusatory tone with a playful poke into his ribs. Her answer was being tossed to the ground, landing rather softly, and his hard body following after hers. He allowed one moment to catch both of their breaths.

"Every moment, beloved one." His sedate façade belied the passion rising in him, desire at finally having his beautiful, elusive wife in his arms.

"Almost every moment, you mean," she giggled yet again. Sarah beamed at her husband while in turn his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Her breath caught as he lowered his lips to the base of her throat, where neck gracefully formed her collarbones. He breathed against her skin and she shuddered.

"We could have come to this moment much sooner if you had just given in instead of being a tormenting vixen," he replied, murmuring against her flesh.

"What, and missed those precious moments of astonishment on your face! Not for the world!" Sarah laughed and he finally had to break into a smile, delighted his plan had worked out so well, even with the few curves his wife had thrown. Then again, when it came to Sarah, curves were very, _very_ nice.

He kissed her soft and slow, stealing her thoughts from her so she could only focus on him. She arched up into him, replaying a familiar scene as her arms wound around his neck as she drew him down to her. They both giggled like children as they remembered that night when they had finally reunited and their love had grown into what it was now; fully complete and awakened.

He lifted himself off of her ever so slightly. She was about to protest when he placed one slim and cool finger against her lips. She stilled and then waited as he trailed his digit down her full lips, over her chin, down her throat and between the valley of her breasts. One by one, Sarah's ties were swiftly undone and she did not miss his self satisfied smile.

_Probably pleased about his choice of wardrobe_. She gave a mental head shake.

She quickly shucked off his clothing as well, something she had become very proficient at. Jareth was still the best present she had ever received and she loved to unwrap him every time. Watching his reactions was even better. He would close his eyes and tilt his head back, sometimes moaning as she traced his arms and his chest with her fingertips, sending him into light convulsions. She sent small sparks into her fingertips that lightly zapped, not painful to hurt, but just to make him pay attention to her. Attention is what she got.

Jareth snapped his head forward and flared his nostrils at her, breathing heavily as his eyes actually _darkened_ with lust and yearning. Play time was over. He jerked her up by her arms and crushed her mouth against his hands gripped her wrists so her hands could not touch him. She whimpered into his mouth, half from the brutality of his kiss and half the inability to touch him.

"Behave," Jareth growled against her mouth before letting go and falling back to the springy moss, bringing her with him. Sarah held onto his shoulders as she landed on top of him, digging her nails in, resulting in a hiss from the man beneath her. Giving him an utterly wicked smile and drawing off her jacket dress in the process she whispered.

"Never."


End file.
